


Jealousy Affections

by BurntPetal



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Hatred, Jealousy, Modern Royalty, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntPetal/pseuds/BurntPetal
Summary: A certain girl has her eyes set out for Eliwood, but unfortunately other girls as well. To grab Eliwood's attention, she must be ready to do anything... even if it must kill somebody...
Relationships: Eliwood/Fiora (Fire Emblem), Eliwood/Lyndis (Fire Emblem), Eliwood/Ninian (Fire Emblem), Eliwood/Tactician (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. University Of Ostia

**Author's Note:**

> To prevent some confusion the Tactician is a female and be called as Marcy who only does expression and probably be a mute silent character for maybe this whole entire work. Please forgive me for any misunderstandings in the future!

A bright sun shines through the windows of the University of Ostia. The bells ring by and upon walking into the classroom, she spots a certain red haired lord reading a book.

" _Ah Marcy! It's a pleasure to see you again, I haven't seen you in a long time!_ " Before closing his book and waving at the brown hair silent girl.

Marcy waved at Eliwood with a smile on her face, only to be interupted by her old friend.

" _Marcyyy!!_ " Lyn yelled out, " _I can't believe that we been assigned in the same classroom after what feels like forever._ " She rushed over to hug Marcy, only to stop and stare at Eliwood.

" _Eliwood!? You're in the same class as us!?_ " Lyn was a bit surprised to see him; nervous even.

" _Well it seems like it, also it's been awhile Lyndis, I hope everything is doing well in House Caelin._ " 

Eliwood was a huge help in giving her royalty back, so she felt indebted to him. " _A-aha yes Eliwood, I couldn't have done it without you, sometimes I wonder if I'll be here without your help..._ " Lyn nervously replied.

" _Don't worry about that Lyndis, it was the least I could do._ " Making sure she doesn't have this indebted feeling towards himself.

" _N-No... I ha-_ " only to be distrubed by a grunting noise from Marcy.

Marcy grunted at Lyn before Lyn could even finish her sentence. 

Eliwood chuckled " _It looks like we been ignoring Marcy this whole time, let's forget about this conversation._ " Replying back to Marcy and Lyn.

" _Oh right! I forgot about you Marcy, please forgive me._ " Giving Marcy a huge hug and a smile on Lyn's face. 

Marcy grunted even louder at Lyn since she didn't liked to be touch alot since she was a germophobic.

Lyn quickly removed herself from the hug " _Sorry-Sorry! I keep forgetting your a germophobe._ "

Marcy sighed and shaked her head, before heading to a seat.

Lyn laughed it off and decided to sit next to Eliwood, who somehow was still reading his book.

Marcy stared at Lyn with some weird feelings towards her, maybe it was the germs she gave? Usually she'll tolerant it but she keeps getting mixed feelings coming in her head.

Eventually the rest of the class students came and so did the lecture.

* * *

After the class ended, Eliwood put away his things and was about to leave the classroom until he was stopped midway in his tracks.

" _Eliwoood! I need some help towards some of the papers about evolution of morphs._ " Lyn ran towards him, waving her papers at him.

Eliwood answering back to Lyn " _Hmm well let's see... Ah I know you can write about Limstella on how the morphs progressed into the final product._ "

Lyn was a bit confused really about Limstella and morphs. " _A-aha I don't know much about Limstella and how the morphs eventually progressed..._ "

Eliwood reached inside his bag to grab a book. " _I know! You can have this! It's a book written by Nergal and his documents on his experiments on morphs._ " Handing the book towards Lyn.

" _Are you sure!? I feel like I'm becoming a bothersome to you..._ " Lyn sheepishly replying to Eliwood.

" _No, no! It's fine, if the book helps you on the evolution of morphs then I'm happy to have helped you._ " Eliwood was insisted to hand the book to her now.

" _Thank you Eliwood, I am once again indebted to you yet again._ " Lyn blushed and smiled after she accepted the book.

Eliwood smiled back towards Lyn and went into the hallways to be meet by Marcy.

Marcy waved her hand at Eliwood hoping she would grab his attention.

Eliwood waving back to her. " _Ah Marcy! You shouldn't be standing still in the hallway like that, otherwise people might bump into you._ "

Marcy walked towards to Eliwood and pointed towards the exit sign.

Eliwood being a bit confused replied to Marcy " _Hmm are you saying it's time for us to leave?_ "

Marcy nodded and tugged Eliwood's arm.

" _Ah so you want me to walk you back home is that it? If so you could of tugged my arm and pointed at the exit sign._ " Eliwood didn't mind about Marcy's weird way to get his attention since no one heard her spoke ever since she lost her memories awhile back.

Marcy blushed and nodded and the two walked towards the hallway to the exit sign but to be interupted by yet again Lyn.

" _Marcy!! Let's walk home together just like old times!_ " Lyn ran up towards her and notice Marcy hands was grabbing Eliwood's arm.

Lyn was blushing like crazy " _I-I didn't know you two were d-dating!?_ " 

Eliwood was getting flustered and quickly replied back " _A-ah this isn't what it looks like! Marcy pointed at the exit sign and wanted to grab my attention to walk home with her, so she tugged at my arm.._ "

Marcy quickly removed her hands at Eliwood arm and quickly bowed down to apologize for the misunderstanding.

Lyn was a bit relieved seeing the two weren't dating " _Ah that makes sense, Marcy used to do it to me back when we used to walk home together."_ Lyn quickly changed the subject " _I know why won't the three of us walk home together!_ "

Marcy was a bit mad that she couldn't walked with Eliwood but she would forgive Lyn just this once.

" _Sounds like a wonderful plan to me! The more the merrier._ _"_ Eliwood replying back to Lyn.

As the three walked outside, Eliwood stopped and stared at a blue haired girl who was walking home with her sisters.

Lyn noticed Eliwood's eye wandered to them " _That's Fiora. Florina and Farina's older sister, I believe you met with Florina, Fiora also attends to our University but in a different class._ "

Eliwood quickly removed his gaze towards Fiora " _Ah so that's her name._ "

Lyn getting a bit jealous " _Is that the girl you have a crush on? Or are you simply curious..._ "

Eliwood's face quickly turned red " _W-what!? No I was just curious who Florina's walking with, that's all!_ "

Lyn laughed at Eliwood and teased him " _Your face said so otherwise_." She decided that Eliwood was just simply curious that's all.

Marcy stared at Fiora and then stared back towards Eliwood's face, perhaps there was more than the eye...

The three walked by to Marcy's house and waved their goodbyes.

Now that Marcy was gone, Lyn striked up a converstion with Eliwood. " _You know Eliwood... you can help me study with morphs and the progression of them in my apartment._ "

Eliwood answering back to Lyn " _Haha there's no need to worry, the book I gave you is much better than me explaining it towards you._ "

Lyn was insistent for her to teach him. " _But Eliwood, a person there to explain it is much easier than a book explaining it instead._ " 

Eliwood was reluctant but gave in. " _Very well Lyndis but can we study in the library? I have some books I like to check in._ "

Lyn was quite joyful when he accepted, even though it was in the library and not in her apartment. " _Thank you Eliwood, I won't let you down!_ "

" _There's no need to get worked up over this Lyndis, you'll be able to do it even if you didn't have me._ " Eliwood sheepishly replied back to Lyn trying to not get her hopes to high up.

Lyn trying to make Eliwood not devalue himself said " _Nonsense Eliwood, you're a good teacher to explain this stuff to me._ "

The two walked into the library where Lyn studied and Eliwood explaining to her step by step.

* * *

" _Thank you Eliwood I finally got the hang of morphs and the progressive evolution of them_." Lyn closed the book and tried to return it back.

" _You can keep the book Lyndis, I know the book word by word, so it might be useful if you have it._ " Eliwood rejecting and insistent that Lyn keeps it.

" _Haha really Eliwood you're the best, but I-_ " Lyn voice was interupted by Eliwood's phone.

Eliwood picked up the phone and quickly packed it away. 

" _S-sorry Lyndis but I have to go somewhere.._ " Eliwood quickly ran out of the library and left his bag.

Lyn was worried about Eliwood... what could cause him to run off like that and forget his bag? She decided to grab his bag and return it to him tomorrow or that's what she thought...


	2. Innocence Lost

The next day of university, Eliwood wasn't there or even the day after.

Lyn was worried about Eliwood, she been trying to call him but he wouldn't pick up. She knows that Eliwood isn't the type to miss class, so she decided to check up on him after school to return his bag as well.

* * *

After Lyn walked Marcy backed home, she immediately walked towards Eliwood's apartment, she knows that Eliwood doesn't live in Ostia just like her but they both came to live here to get a degree here and come back to their homes after they get it.

Lyn arrived at Eliwood's apartment where she knocked the door twice, no answers? Lyn continue to keep knocking at the door until eventually Eliwood came to answer the door.

" _Lyndis? What are you doing here?_ " Eliwood was surprised to see one his classmates paying a vist.

Lyn handed over Eliwood's bag to him. " _Eliwood! You been missing out on your classes and you forgot your bag!_ " 

Eliwood grabbing his bag from Lyn. " _Ah I'm sorry Lyndis, you must been holding on it for awhile now._ " 

" _Eliwood you're not answering my question, why did you miss out on your classes?_ " Lyn repeatly asked.

Eliwood's face frowned but answered back " _Lyndis can you enter my apartment? I don't want to answer it outside where people can hear us..._ "

Lyn quickly noticed Eliwood's frown and agreed to enter his apartment.

* * *

The two went inside and sit on the couch where Eliwood answered Lyn's question.

" _The reason I been missing out on classes was because..._ " Eliwood paused for a second but continued " _My father has recently passed away in Pherae... I wanted to vist him but my mother told me to stay put..._ " Eliwood's eyes began to tear up.

Lyn was horrified to hear the news " _Eliwood why haven't you told the university or answered back to us!?_ "

Eliwood hands were shaking " _Lyndis if I told the university or my classmates, I would make people pity me even further, I don't need that right now..._ "

Lyn knew that Eliwood needed support, he can't just get over it in the next day.

Eliwood quickly dried up his tears with his arm. " _Tell the university I will be coming back to class tomorrow and apologizing for missing the days I missed out._ " 

Lyn tried to reassure Eliwood. " _Eliwood... you can't get over this by tomorrow if you need support I'm here for you._ " 

" _I-I'm fine Lyndis you can go back home, all I need is one more of night's rest that's all..._ "

Lyn knows Eliwood is lying, he's gonna bottled it up and burst one day. " _Eliwood... you're bad at lying, I know you can't get better over at one night's rest..._ "

Eliwood put on a fake smile " _Lyndis I'm fine, I'm glad you can hear me out on this. Thank yo-_ " 

Before Eliwood could even finish his sentence, Lyn kissed him on the lips and hugged him.

Lyn didn't know why she did it but it was a urge that built inside of her. She knew Eliwood needed support but she doesn't know how to explain it but a kiss.

Eliwood was surprised but he couldn't stop kissing Lyn when she began to kiss him in the lips.

Lyn began to make Eliwood lie down and touched his hair while kissing him, she didn't know what she was doing anymore, all she knew was that it felt good to her.

Lyn eventually guided Eliwood's hand to her chest where he gripped on it and she moaned in her throat while still kissing Eliwood.

Eventually things gotten to heated up where Lyn put her hand inside Eliwood's pants where he moaned a bit. She quickly unzipped his pants and slid his boxers down.

Eliwood quickly stopped kissing Lyn after she slid boxers down to pull it back up again. " _Lyndis I-I'm sorry for acting on my urges, I should of stopped after you kissed me."_

Lyn didn't want to stop, not after what was close from the affection between the two.

Lyn quickly undressed herself where the only thing left on her was a shirt.

Eliwood was getting flustered and tried to stop this. " _L-Lyndis!? Please stop I-I don't wanna go through this!_ "

It was to late, Lyn pushed Eliwood down to the floor and undressed him to leaving him naked. Eliwood tried to force himself out but he was to malnourished to Lyn's grip strength. " _L-Lyndis... Please... I-I can't handle this anymore..._ " 

Lyn begin to lay on top of Eliwood with her strength and she could feel Eliwood inside her. She didn't want it to end it like that so she kissed Eliwood's mouth and moaned inside of him.

Eliwood couldn't do anything, all he could do was hold in on the urge to spread his seeds inside her but the urge was getting to much for him to handle. He couldn't even speak with Lyn kissing him, all he could do was try to move his legs but even then it was pointless.

Lyn kept moaning inside of Eliwood's mouth and eventually Eliwood couldn't hold in on his urges and seeded Lyn. It was to much for her to handle and some of it went into her shirt.

" _E-Eli-Eliwoood!!!_ " That was she said when Eliwood seeded in her, the first thing to come up in her mind, she eventually got off Eliwood to lay down next to him to recover.

Lyn's shirt was messy and the bottom area had some of Eliwood's seeds. " _I-I'm so sorry Eliwood, my urges couldn't contain myself to stop it earlier..._ "

Eliwood however was mortified, his first act of love was taken away and now he was worried that Lyn may be pregnant with him. He couldn't even say anything.

Lyn touched Eliwood's hair and then began to grab his arm towards her body. " _Eliwood I'm so sorry, if there's anything I can do for you, I will do it._ "

After hearing that Eliwood quickly replied back to her. " _Take birth control pills please Lyndis..._ "

Lyn giggled " _Don't worry Eliwood, were both to young to look after a child, so I'll be taking the pills even if you didn't told me to._ "

Eliwood was relieved after hearing that, he didn't want his mother to hear that he was having a baby before becoming the marquess of Pherae.

Lyn yawned and asked " _Eliwood you don't mind me staying over the night do you?_ "

After what Eliwood been through he should of kicked her outside of his apartment but wanting to see Lyn take the pills will put him at ease. " _You can stay as long as I see you take the pills._ " Answering back to Lyn.

Lyn laughed it off " _Great no problem! You don't mind me sleeping next to you right?_ " 

Eliwood just stared at Lyn with at a straight face then begin to grab his clothes.

Lyn teased Eliwood. " _That wasn't a no, you_ _know!_ "

* * *

After Eliwood saw Lyn taking the birth control pills he felt assured and his back lifted from the immense weight. 

Lyn hated swallowing pills but as long as her and Eliwood was on good terms with that one night stand, it was worth it for her.

Lyn quickly took a pregnancy test to make sure and it tested negative, so there was nothing for both Lyn and Eliwood to worry.

Lyn quickly went to bed with Eliwood hugged him while sleeping, of course Eliwood was a bit tramutized but it gotten his mind off the death of his father, albeit temporarly since he was worried about Lyn and himself.

When Lyn woke up, she didn't see Eliwood in the morning instead she smelled some eggs and bacon, using her noise to lead her there, she walked towards to the kitchen.

Eliwood was frying up some eggs and bacon on the frying pan. " _Morning Lyndis! I hope you're hungry for some breakfast before going back to university!_ " 

Lyn grabbed a seat and striked up a conversation while waiting. " _Eliwood why are you cooking breakfast for me after what happened to our one night's stand? Don't tell me you want to do this regulary?_ " 

Eliwood almost accidently dropped a fried egg while scooping it towards the plate, he quickly responded back. " _W-what no!? I just thought you would be hungry that's all, besides I do have a tiny favor to ask of you._ "

Lyn was a bit dis-hearten to hear that but regardless she was curious about the favor. " _Hmmm and what's that the tiny little favor?_ "

Before Eliwood gave Lyn her breakfast. " _For exchange of this breakfast, you must never ever tell anyone what happened last night, we keep that between ourselves._ "

Lyn laughed. " _Don't worry Eliwood! I plan to keep that between us anyways._ "

Eliwood placed her breakfast and Lyn scarfed it down fast. While Lyn was eatting, Eliwood began to prepare for university, by dressing up and getting ready. " _Lyn you may want to borrow my shirt and wear the same clothes you tossed at the ground before we head there._ "

Lyn drinked her orange juice to make the food go down. " _What about you Eliwood? Are you gonna skip out on breakfast?_ " 

Eliwood chuckled at Lyn's question. " _I already ate, so you shouldn't be worry about me."_

After Lyn finished breakfast, she immediately dressed up and getting prepared while Eliwood was hanging out near the door to head out. She gotten dressed and the two headed out walking to the university.

* * *

While the two were walking Lyn didn't wanted to be the final time one night's stand, she personally enjoyed it but Eliwood might not so she striked up a question. " _Say Eliwood? Let's say what if? Would you be comfortable next time if we were both in a intimate relationship?_ "

Eliwood being surprised replied back. " _Well I would be comfortable if we were in a intimate relationship but I still feel hesitant even if you were my loved one._ "

Lyn giggled being relieved that if she can make Eliwood and herself lose their innocence together, she'll have no trouble being his loved one. 

" _Were here back at the university, let's keep the promise alright Lyndis?_ " Reminding her yet again. 

" _I know, I know. Our secret remains with us._ "


	3. The Silent Partner

Eliwood and Lyn arrived at the university of Ostia but Eliwood decided to check in with the principal office to apologize for the missing days he was gone. 

Lyn was insistent of coming with Eliwood, but with tons of resist coming from him, she decided to go on and wait in class.

The principal didn't mind Eliwood for missing out the days he was gone since he knew what happened to his father and decided to let Eliwood take his time to catch up on the 2 days he missed on.

While Eliwood was walking out of the principal office, he was suddenly surprised from out of nowhere.

"Marcy? _You shouldn't have stood there for so long, if you needed to go in; you don't need to wait to go in the principal office._ " Eliwood said while catching a moment to breathe.

Marcy shook her head and pointed towards Eliwood and touched her forehead.

Eliwood was a bit confused on what Marcy was doing. " _Hmm are you saying that I am sick?_ "

Marcy groaned and shook her head again and pointed at Eliwood again then pointed at principal office.

Eliwood was way confused and realized they both will be late for class soon. " _Marcy how about we discuss this after class ends alright? If we spend to much time catching up, we may be late for class._ "

Marcy was a bit angry that Eliwood wasn't getting the message but she knew he was right. Marcy then grabbed Eliwood's hand and started running to class with him trying to keep up the pace with her.

* * *

Lyn saw Marcy and Eliwood barging in the classroom being almost late for the lecture to begin but she also saw Marcy and Eliwood holding hands along with the class.

While the teacher was laughing at the both of them, the class started to teased the two that Marcy and Eliwood were dating.

Eliwood was flustered the whole time while Marcy was just covering her whole face with her hood, everyone was just having jab at them with their expense.

The teacher then proceeded to continue on with the lecture and by the end of it, decided to turn the essay into a partner project. Mainly being inspired by the two who held hands together in class.

" _Eliwood! I can be your partner!_ " Lyn excitedly said in a happy tone but was soon interrupted by the teacher.

" _Sorry Lyndis but after what we saw in the morning, we have to not seperate the two lovebirds_ " 

Lyn tried to convince it was a accident. " _But Mr. Pent... I'm sure it was a accident between the two of them._ " 

Pent laughed and said " _A accident can start a new bud of love._ " While handing out papers around.

Lyn was a bit mad but she knew Eliwood and Marcy are two good friends so she eventually gave in and partnered with Florina instead.

Pent told Eliwood not to worry about the days he missed out on and told him it's alright to turn it in late while he handed him the essays alongside with the work he missed.

* * *

When the lecture ended, everyone was still teasing Marcy and Eliwood so much infact they decided to leave a bit early.

Eliwood was walking with Marcy thinking where to do the project at and suggested the library but was greeted by a grunted noise coming from her and a shake from her head.

Marcy then pointed towards her home and while Eliwood was a bit skeptical, he gave in eventually to her constant tugging.

Eliwood never visted Marcy's house before, he knew that in highschool Marcy gave Hector her test to copy off, and since then Hector repaid the favor by offering her a house in Ostia. So Eliwood was a bit curious to see the place.

When the two arrived at Marcy's home, Eliwood looked around the place it was very spacious and minimalistic life style. Which kinda suited Marcy, only needing what she need and not accumulating unnecessary things.

Marcy put away her shoes and tried to put away Eliwood's as well but Eliwood was a bit embarassed and decided to put it away himself.

" _This house is just like you Marcy! It feels like it's not being restricted and feels free... err not meaning as insult but I just envy your free lifestyle and how it's not very cluttered like my apartment haha..._ " Eliwood tried complementing Marcy's home but didn't want to seem so rude at the same time.

Marcy blushed and covered her face into her hood when Eliwood complemented her, it was the first time maybe in her life that she felt that way from a complement. 

Eliwood was a bit worried that he embarassed her " _I didn't mean it as a insult Marcy, it's just that a minimalistic life style makes you focus more on your health and hobbies!_ " 

Marcy took off her hood and smiled at Eliwood, and bowed down to him to express her gratitude.

Eliwood thought he was accidently insulting her with his mismatched words placement but relieved that wasn't the case. " _You don't need to thank me, I'm just happy to finally see your house, that's all._ "

Eliwood smiled back. Marcy blushed really hard and her heart was beating fast, she began to look down at the floor to look away from Eliwood face then put her hands together and made weird hand wringings, from all the anixety she got from being near him.

Eliwood was busy placing his stuff down at the table and getting ready to start on the project, when he looked back Marcy he asked " _Marcy are you feeling unwell? We can continue this another time if you don't want to, the deadline is only in 2 days afterall._ "

Marcy shaked her head and began to speed up unpacking her stuff and getting ready. She didn't want Eliwood to worry about her.

The two then began to work together on the project, Marcy of course was nervous sitting next to him, but was focused on the work regardless, there was some small talks in between but mainly about the project, infact they were so focused the project was finished earlier and so was Eliwood's work from the day he missed out on; mainly because of the insistent Marcy wanting to help out.

* * *

" _You have my sincerest gratitude Marcy, if there's anything you want from me, I will be happy to obliged._ " Eliwood was thankful from Marcy for helping out for his missing work.

Marcy was still blushing like crazy from sitting next to him, she didn't want Eliwood to go home yet, and it was still the afternoon.

" _Anyways Marcy, I'll see you tomorrow at class soon_." 

Eliwood began to get up but Marcy then pushed his thigh's down to prevent him from going up.

Eliwood was a bit confused with Marcy actions. "Hm _what is it Marcy? We're done with our project and my work so early already, I assumed there's not much reasons for me to stay?_ " 

Marcy just reacted into instinct, she didn't want Eliwood to leave so soon. Her heart was beating so fast to think of a answer, she didn't want to think Eliwood she was a weirdo like most people thought of her.

Eliwood was getting worried about her sudden action earlier. " _Marcy is everything going okay for you?_ "

Marcy didn't know how to express this feeling with Eliwood, she then rested her head on his laps to prevent any movements from Eliwood incase he gets up.

" _Errr Marcy? If you're feeling unwell perhaps I should get some help?_ "

Eliwood reached for his phone and tried contacting for a hospital but Marcy grabbed his hand and held the power button to shut down mode.

" _Umm if you're not sick then what is it Marcy?_ "

Marcy began to wrap her hoodie around Eliwood and climbed up his body so Eliwood can see her blushed face. She began to breathe heavily being near Eliwood's face like that.

Eliwood soon got the idea that Marcy was attracted to him, but was it right to turn down her? If he did; how would Marcy react? Will she be going into a depression state like he's going in? But mainly was it unfair to Lyn? Though he never asked Lyn to be in a intimate relationship with her nor has he agreed being only hers. 

But Eliwood decided that he shouldn't care about that for now, besides no one will found out right? Marcy is always silent and he doubts Lyn will find out about this.

Eliwood began to kissed Marcy in her lips and felt her hot breath from all that heavy breathing, Marcy was surprised she thought Eliwood wouldn't get the message like most of the subtle hints but she gripped Eliwood tightly.

Eliwood dragged her body closed to his and put his hand in her brown short hair, Marcy knew it felt good to her and intertwined her tongue and Eliwood's tongue together. She wanted this moment to last forever being this close to him like this.

Marcy then unzipped Eliwood's pants and slid his boxers down and began to put her lips around Eliwood's pelvis.

Eliwood would stop but he didn't know how it felt when Lyn was manhandling his body, and it felt good for him. Eliwood let off a small moan for Marcy to hear and touched her hair yet again.

Marcy then put her hands into Eliwood's pelvis and moved it with great friction, causing Eliwood to grunt a bit. Marcy was having a great time with Eliwood and she figured Eliwood was as well.

Eliwood urge to release his seeds to Marcy was at his climaxed but he kept holding on, not wanting to stop... Yet eventually he gave in and released his seeds into Marcy lips.

Marcy felt a rush of hot goo entering in her mouth and it smelled like sweets for her perceptive and swallowed most of it with a bit going on her cheeks.

Marcy got up from Eliwood's lap and smiled at him with a huge blush on her face and bowed down, she needed that Eliwood thought, maybe she was holding her urges to experience this maybe?

Eliwood began to zipped his pants and get up, feeling a bit sweaty. " _Marcy no need to thank me like I said, I was happy to help you with anything! After all, you helped me with my missed out work._ "

Marcy begin to blush really hard and hugged him tightly with Eliwood hugging her back. But it was sunset and time for Eliwood to leave.

Eliwood began to pack his work and waved at Marcy " _See you tomorrow at class Marcy! Umm and don't forget to keep this between the two of us..._ "

Marcy proudly put her fist into a chest with a smiled on her face with a bit of white goo indicating she would keep it between them. 

Eliwood then waved at Marcy, with her waving back. When Eliwood left, she touched the goo on her face and put it on her mouth hoping to feel the same with Eliwood, but unfortunately it wasn't like the same as she hope but that just makes her patiently waiting for him the next time she gets a chance.

* * *

When Eliwood was walking to his apartment, his thoughts began to come back to his father yet again, the only time he stopped thinking about it; was when he was having intimate moments with Lyn or Marcy, he began to think about maybe he shouldn't care if he has a intimate moment with other girls? As long as that kept it out of his mind he shouldn't care right?

When Eliwood reached his apartment, all thoughts about his father came back to him yet again... maybe he shouldn't care if he kept having intimate moments? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I wouldn't continue to update my cruddy fanfic? Well guess again! Sorry tried to sound cool .-. But anyways been taking a break from stuff and thought a little chapter update will be nice (Probably will take a month for the next one since I need more ideas to play it out in my head.)


End file.
